I Dream Of Lucy
by SethStriker
Summary: Natsu got as a reward a lamp that contained a beautiful blonde genie named Lucy who can grant him three wishes. But to Lucy , as time goes, Natsu is more than just her master as she spends time with him. Fairy Tail version of the show "I Dream Of Jeannie".
1. Chapter 1

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Natsu had just arrived at the guild and everyone turned their attention to him when they noticed that he was holding something unusual in his hand.

"Natsu, what are you holding in your hand?" Makarov approached. Curious as to what Natsu had brought back.

"Well, this lamp was part of the 560,000 jewel reward I got from the mission I just took. The client said it was good luck or something."

"I see." Makarov nodded.

"Hey Natsu, it looks like there's some engraving on the side." Wendy pointed out.

"Oh you're right. I can't make it out though." Natsu started rubbing the lamp and a few seconds later the lamp started shaking like crazy.

"Hey what's going on?!" Natsu said as he tried to hold to the lamp. But then pink smoke burst and to everyone's surprise (especially all the guys) a beautiful blonde girl appeared. She had on a small red strapless bra decorated in diamonds, heart-shaped earrings, a short mini-skirt and red high-knee stockings. The men in the guild had the mother of all nosebleeds and just past out at the sight of the gorgeous beauty. Natsu however just stood with his mouth gaping open, with eyes so wide that he could probably use them as plates. She was so beautiful. Her golden hair done in a pony-tail, her chocolate brown eyes that made his heart melt just by looking into them, her chest was big, she had a very slender hour-glass figure, and her smile was so angelic.

"Hello there! My name is Lucy!" She said trying to get the fire mage's attention (though she 50% had it).

"Master?" Lucy said while trying to snap Natsu out of his daze.

"Oh, sorry about that. It's just, you're really pretty." Natsu said while blushing but smiling.

"Oooohhh! Stop it!" Lucy blushed as well. Feeling embarrassed but loved the compliment.

"Wait. Master?"

"Yes, you rubbed my lamp so now you're my master. You get three wishes. But there are rules."

"Like?"

"Rule number one. My magic can't be used for anything related to dragons, demons, or dark magic. Rule number two, I can't bring people back from the dead nor kill anyone. Rule number three, you can't ask for more wishes. And rule number four, I can't make people fall in love."

"Well that seems simple enough. But quick question."

"What is it?"

"If I don't make any wishes but rub your lamp, can you come out instead of staying inside?"

"But of course! After all three wishes are used, I must stay in the lamp until someone else rubs my lamp. But so long as you don't use your wishes but only rub my lamp or call my name, I will come out when you want." Lucy said smiling.

"Okay, but other than your wish granting powers, what else can you do? I mean like, can you use any other magic?"

"Yes actually. Along with being a genie, I also happen to be a Celestial Mage. I can summon at least six spirits to help me when I need something. Virgo, Aquarius, Gemini, Lyra, Crux, and Horologium. Lucy explained as she brought out her golden and silver keys. Impressing everyone, mostly the guys who couldn't stop staring at the blonde beauty.

"Well then, since you're here, how about you join Fairy Tail?"

"Fairy Tail? What's that?"

"It's the guild you're in right now." Mira said. Lucy looked behind her and saw that she was pointing to the banner having the guild's symbol on it.

"A guild huh? What does it take to be a member?"

"Not much! Just always believe in yourself whenever you face difficulty in your life."

"I see. In that case, joining Fairy Tail sounds like fun!" The whole guild cheered for the newest member.

A few minutes later

Mira was marking Lucy's right hand with a pink Fairy Tail symbol.

"There! Now you're officially a member of Fairy Tail!" Lucy went to Natsu who was looking at the request board.

"Master! Look! I got the Fairy Tail mark on my hand!" She said with joy.

"That's great! But call me Natsu though."

"Okay. (yawn)"

"You look tired. How we go to my place and sleep. It's getting late." Natsu said as he noticed how dark it was getting.

"All right." Lucy went back into her lamp and allowed Natsu to carry her to his home.

At Natsu & Happy's House

The full moon was shinging bright in the night sky by the time Natsu arrived at his home. He went in to find Happy already asleep. He wanted to introduce Lucy to the blue cat but decided to do it tomorrow .

"Okay, we're here." Natus said as he rubbed the lamp, making Lucy come out.

"Welcome home." Lucy was a little shocked that his home was small, but she thought it was cute in a way. Especially when she saw Happy.

"Awwww! This is such a cute cat!" Lucy said as she held Happy in her arms.

"So what do you think?"

"It's great. A little small but I think I can fix that with Virgo's help."

"Who's Virgo?"

"She's one of the spirits I told you that I can call just by using one of these keys."

"I see. But let's go to sleep. It's really late."

"All right, but I've been stuck in the lamp for so long, do you think I can sleep with you Natsu?" The fire mage blushes at her request but obliges.

"You don't mind do you?"

"Uh sure Lucy. I don't mind at all." Natsu got into his hammock and saw that Lucy changed from her genie outfit into pink pj's with a snap of her finger. He allowed her to lay on top of him with her head resting on his chest and pulled the covers over them.

"Mmm. This is really nice."

"What is?"

"My previous master was really cruel and abusive to me. I thought for sure my next master was going to be like that. But you're a lot different than I expected." Natsu listened to her words and blushed really hard.

"Out of all the people in the world who could have gotten my lamp, I got someone really kind to me." Lucy said as she cuddled closer to Natsu.

"Well don't worry, I would never hurt someone like you."

'Wow, to think my master, no, to think that Natsu is so gentle and kind to me. Not to mention absolutely handsome. I'm so lucky to have someone like him have my lamp.' Lucy thought in her mind.

"Thank you Natsu…" She said before falling asleep. Natsu soon followed her into dream land.


	2. Chapter 2

NORMAL P.O.V

The next day

Lucy woke up before Natsu to find that his arms are wrapped around her waist tightly. Slowly, softly, and carefully Lucy tried tofree herself from the fire mage's grip but when she moved to get up he pulled her closer to him.

"Lucy...I'm here...for you..." He mumbled in his sleep, making Lucy smile and blush.

"Thank you Natsu." She said and kissed his cheek.

A few minutes later

Natsu had just woken up to find that Happy already getting acquainted with Lucy and was in her lap.

"Oh! Good morning Natsu!" Lucy said cheerfully.

"Good morning Luce!"

"Luce?" Lucy asked while tilting her head slightly.

"Well I thought you might like the nickname so..."

"I love it! You know, you're the first master to ever treat me so kindly." Lucy said smiling, which made Natsu smile as well.

"Well glad you like (growl) it..." Lucy started giggling at the sound of Natsu's stomach growling.

"Don't laugh..." Natsu said while pouting.

"Sorry! I couldn't help myself. To make up for it, how about I make us some breakfast?"

"Really?"

"Sure! Watch this!" With one snap of her fingers, she changed from her pj's to a sexy chef outfit. She had on a very small apron revealing the cleavage her big chest, high white knee socks, but what really made Natsu have a nosebleed was the fact that Lucy was wearing nothing but a black thong, revealing part of her ass when she turned around to face the stove.

"Hmm. Is something wrong Natsu?" Lucy asked. Not aware that his nose was bleeding.

"Nothing! It's nothing!" Natsu said as he turned around. His face was really red and his nose still bleeding. Lucy went back to what she was doing.

"All done!" Lucy said as she places the three plates on the table. Each plate had two slices of bacon, two eggs, and three slices of pancakes. Natsu and Happy were practically drooling at the sight before them. Lucy couldn't help but giggle.

"All right let's dig in." The trio got there plates and started chowing down.

"Man! This is best I've ever eaten! Thanks Lucy!" Happy exclaimed.

"Yeah thanks Luce!"

Lucy was happy to see Natsu and Happy enjoy her cooking, but what really made her happy was that Natsu didn't treat her like shit and throw the food away like her last master did.

"Luce, is something wrong?" Natsu asked in concern when he saw Lucy started to tear up.

"No, nothing, just thank you for finding my lamp." Lucy said as she shed a single tear in her right eye. Natsu noticed this and gently wiped the tear away. And then caressing her cheek. Lucy was blushing, but she loved the touch of his hand rubbing her cheeks. Without warning, Natsu pulled Lucy into a warm hug, to which she happily returned.

"Stop thinking about your old master. Whoever he is, he's gone. I found your lamp, and now you're with me. So don't worry, as long as you're with me, you will never be treated so badly." Natsu said as he held Lucy's hands in his. Lucy smiled and laid her head on his chest.

"Thank you Natsu."

"You li~ke h~er!" Happy rolled his tongue.

"Happy!" Natsu blushed and started chasing the blue cat as he did not appreciate how he ruined the moment. Lucy could only laugh at the two.

* * *

_Later at the guild_

Natsu was looking for a job on the request board while Lucy was interacting with Levy, Erza, Mira, Wendy, and Cana.

"How was it at Natsu's house? Did anything happen?" Levy asked. Curious if anything happened.

"No not really, but I have to say that Natsu is so nice to me!" Lucy exclaimed. Happy that someone like him is her master.

"Is he now?" Cana said teasingly while half drunk.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you must have had a g~ood night t~ogether" Cana said while slurring her words. Lucy thought about what she said and her face lit red when she realized that the drunk mage thought she and Natsu were doing perverted things.

"He and I did nothing like that you perv!" Cana snickered and had a mischevious smirk on her face. That's when Natsu found a job that Lucy might like going on.

"Lucy! I found a job we can go on!" The blonde mage goes to the latter and read the poster in his hand.

It Read:

Defeat the ice demon Bael that's been terrorizing people who enter Mt. Hakobe. Request from the mayor of Magnolia.

Reward: 700,000 Jewels

Lucy look excited at first but when she read the word "ice", it reminded her of her previous master and a frown appeared on her face.

"What's wrong Lucy?"

"Well, I start remembering bad memories of my previous master when I'm in very cold places..." Lucy said as she faced the ground. Natsu then pulled her closer to him into an embrace. She looks at him surprised.

"It's like I said before, stop thinking about him. You're with me now remember?" He said while running a hand through her soft golden locks. She nodded and laid her head on his chest. The girls who were watching either had their jaws open or steam fuming from their ears. Natsu pulled away from their hug but grab Lucy's hand and they went out of the guild.

Mira was basically daydreaming of how good a couple they would be while the others recovered.

"Well, that's different." Cana said.

"Yeah, has Natsu acted that way with anyone before?" Wendy asked.

"Actually yes. You see, Lisanna was the only one he would ever act like that. Especially when they were taking care of Happy when he was still in his egg. But this is a side of Natsu that no one ever saw before." Levy said. Trying to comprehend what she saw.

"Guess well find out if they'll get together. SO WHO WANTS TO MAKE A BET?!" Cana yelled out. Confident she will win.

"That flame-brain with someone like Lucy. Yeah right! I want in!" Gray yelled.

"Us too!" Elfman, Jet, Droy, Gajeel, Warren, Max, even the Master and Gildarts joined in on the bet.

"If I win, all of you have to give me 500,000 Jewels. And if I lose, not only do I not drink for three months, but I also have to be Daddy's little girl also."

"We're in!" All the guys exclaimed, especially Gildarts who loved the idea since not once since he found out that he is Cana's dad did they spend time together like a family.

"They have no idea what their getting themselves into." Erza stated as she knew that Cana always won any bet she made.

"This ought to be good." Levy said giggling.

* * *

On the carriage heading towards Mt. Hakobe

"Mmmmmm..." Natsu moaned as his motion sickness got to him even though he and Lucy have only been on the carriage for two minutes.

"Are you going to be okay Natsu?" Lucy asked concerned while rubbing his back, trying to help him as much as she could.

"Yeah...I just wish that I didn't have motion sickness anymore..." That's when Lucy cross her arms and whipping her two ponytails, used her magic so that she can take away his motion sickness. A pink magic circle appeared on Natsu's back, and when it disappeared, Natsu jolted up from his seat.

"All right! It stopped!"

"Actually I used my magic to rid you if you motion sickness. So that's wish number one." She said while having her index finger up while the rest were bent. Natsu however sulked when he realized what he did.

"What's wrong Natsu?! Did my magic not work?!" Lucy asking in concern when Natsu curled up like a ball.

"No you're magic all right, but that's the thing. I used my first wish and that means I only have two wishes left. Meaning that if I use my other two then you would have to go back inside your lamp." He complained. Sure he was happy that he no longer had to deal with motion sickness, but hated how he was coming closer to have to say goodbye to Lucy.

The blonde genie smiled. Although he didn't mean to make a wish, he was happy but a little sad that he made the time they would have together short. He really wanted to be with her.

"Don't worry Natsu. As long as you don't make anymore wishes, I won't have to go back into my lamp."

"Okay Lucy." Natsu said while Lucy laid her head on his broad shoulder. Then the carriage stopped suddenly.

"We're here you two! This is as far as I go from here!" the driver yelled.

"Okay, let's go Lucy."

"Mmm. Let's go." The two got out of the carriage but saw that a blizzard was preventing the carriage from going any further. Lucy, who completely forgot that she was still wearing her genie outfit, shivered at the cold temperature since her clothes were exactly made for cold weather. Suddenly Natsu took his scarf off and put it around Lucy's neck. Then he hugged her, trying to keep her warm by using the heat radiating off his body.

"Are you warm now Lucy?" He asked. Lucy smiled.

"Yeah. I am now. Here let me put some warm clothes on." Lucy broke the hug and snapped her fingers. She was now wearing an outfit that protected her from the cold. She had on a blue bonnet, Natsu's scarf, comfortable mittens, long pants, and snow boots. Lucy looks at Natsu who had a disappointed look on his face. In truth, he wanted to be the one who kept her warm but knew they couldn't get anywhere if she didn't have proper clothing on. Lucy however saw this and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Natsu blushed a bright red. Lucy giggled at his reaction.

"Come on Natsu! It's almost nighttime! That ice demon is going to show up pretty soon!"

"Uh right!" Natsu recovered and followed Lucy. Little did they know someone or something with big dark blue eyes was watching as they go further into the cold region of Mt. Hakobe and disappeared into the shadows.


End file.
